


Side Effects

by thebest_medicine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Mojo, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Mojo - Freeform, Sick Dean, Tickle fic, Tickling, Ticklish Dean, Ticklish Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is injured and Cas insists on helping, however, his healing angel mojo sort of tickles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side Effects

Dean clutched at his stomach as he stomped into the bunker; a gash ran across his skin where a werewolf claw had connected with his skin just as he’d been taking out the other wolf. There had to be two werewolves, of course, not just one as he’d been expecting. Then again, when did things ever go as expected in his life?

He’d patched himself up in the car as Sam drove them back, and now all Dean wanted was a cold beer, his bed, and for the thrum of pain in his middle to numb. Sam was confident in his brother’s medical competence and could tell that Dean was in a bad mood, probably just needed to blow off a little steam. Sam took it as a chance to catch up on some reading.

"Dean, are you alright?" Cas ran into Dean on his way through the main hall and down toward his room. His eyes shifted down to where Dean had a hand on his stomach.

"M’fine." Dean huffed, heading for the bedroom door.

"You’re injured."

"Nothing I can’t handle."

"I know, you’ve taken on a great deal of pain in the past," Cas sighed, "But don’t suffer in silence when relief for the pain is standing right in front of you." He followed Dean through the doorway, "Let me help?" Cas looked at him with those big blue puppy-dog eyes and Dean was a goner.

Dean rolled his eyes, sighing heavily and overly exaggerated, “Fine.” He put up quite the wall of ‘tough, strong, can-handle-anything-the-world-throws-at-me’ attitude, but underneath that all, Dean was pleased that there was a remedy for the sharp tinge of pain he felt - even deeper down some part of him was very pleased that Cas actually cared enough to pursue the issue of his health.

"Lie down." Cas instructed.

Dean obliged, flopping down onto the bed and tugging his shirt up a bit to show the patch job.

"This might feel a bit strange." Cas warned, and then his hand was hovering over Dean, a bright light building from his palm and encompassing the wounded area. Dean squirmed a little at the not-touch.

It was… Weird. To say the least. Dean had been healed before by Cas, sure, but usually it was pretty quick, and it was never on his stomach.

The light had a small weight to it, making its presence known, and it caused this feeling just under his skin that just sort of tingled.

And the longer the hand stayed there, the worse it got.

.”Are you almost done?” Dean asked between clenched teeth.

"My power is not nearly as great as it once was, so no, not yet." Cas replied, focusing on the injury.

Dean rolled his eyes, “Alright, fine.” Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad, maybe the weird feeling would go away.

But it didn’t. The tingling only got worse.

"You-ahh you gottaha stop man." Dean choked out, smothering a giggle that drew dangerously close to slipping from his lips, "I’m fine now, reallyhehe-" He flimsily batted at Castiel’s hand, the pain from before totally overwhelmed by the tingly, tickly sort of feeling surging under his skin.

Cas looked up at Dean with narrowed eyes, a curious confusion apparent on his face, “What are you laughing at?” It didn’t sound teasing though, but genuinely befuddled.

"I’m-" Dean practically wheezed, "I’m not lahaughing!"

"Is- am I doing something funny?" Cas stared at him.

Dean wasn’t sure if the angel was frighteningly good at playing innocent or if he honestly had no idea what his hand was doing, “Stahahop!” Dean giggled - damn it.

Cas pulled back, concerned that he was somehow hurting Dean or causing him discomfort, “What’s wrong?”

"Yohohou- you, uh, you seriously don’t know?" Dean blinked, regaining his composure.

Cas narrowed his eyes further, “I promise you I have no ide-EEEA!” He squeaked when Dean pinched the side of his stomach.

"Your weird, glowy hand mojo," Dean explained, "Heals, but feels like that."

"Oh." Cas nodded, "Why did you ask me to stop?"

Dean squinted at him, “Because- it felt weird- didn’t you..? I just showed you!”

"Well yes, but it wasn’t unpleasant, I believe I’ve encountered this before, tickling wasn’t it?" Cas elaborated. He noticed the pink in Dean’s cheeks when he finished his sentence, "Do you find tickling unpleasant?"

Dean was red now, babbling slightly as he tripped over words trying to come up with an answer, “S-Shut up, nothin’.. bothers me, just- nevermind. Thanks for, yaknow, helping or whatever.”

“What’s going on?” Cas moved further onto the bed, boxing Dean in, “You seem embarrassed.”

"Shut up. I’m not." Dean could feel the heat flaring in his cheeks, "Shut up."

Cas did that staring thing that Dean really wasn’t sure if he loved or hated; Castiel’s squinting, scrutinizing eyes scanning over him - though unjudging - made him feel like some kind of science experiment. Throw in some ingredients - in this case, a shy Dean Winchester, a poorly hidden thing about tickling, a couple of werewolves, and some weird tingly angel mojo. Cas watched him studiously, eyes narrowing as he tried to decipher and understand Dean’s reactions.

"If it doesn’t bother you.." Cas started.

"Man I told you to let it go." Dean huffed in his best attempt at annoyance.

"Then it’s something you like?" He asked, though it sounded less like a question and more like an assumption.

"What? No I-" Dean turned even more red, his words rushing out in a flustered huff. Cas threw a leg over Dean, basically straddling him on the bed, "Jesus, Cas get off me-EHEHE- NO!" Dean wheezed, trying to scrunch up or block Cas’ hands as they squeezed experimentally at his sides.

Only thing was, despite his adamant denial, Dean really wasn’t trying that hard to stop him. Certainly, his hands waved in the general area that Cas was tickling, he squirmed, even kicked a bit, but it almost seemed like he was trying not to throw Cas off.

"I think we have a predicament, Dean." Cas schooled his features in his best attempt at sincerity, "Aren’t you supposed to lie professionally? When you and Sam go on hunts?"

"I guehehehess, whahAHAT-what’s your pohohoint?" Dean would have rolled his eyes if he could focus on things like eye rolling at the moment.

"You’re a terrible liar." Cas stated, a grin slipping onto his face, "Your words may seem believable, but your actions - or rather, reactions - give you away. You’re not even fighting this."

Dean blushed, unable to come up with a snide remark. Instead he opted to turn his head into the pillow, trying to quiet his laughter.

"You really should work on that. The lying, I mean. Wouldn’t want it to cause problems for you when you’re on a job." Cas scolded, a teasing look in his eyes as he spidered his fingers around Dean’s tummy.

"I reheheally don’t thihink that some m-monster ihihis gonna try to- heheh- uh, do this to mehehe.” Dean stumbled over his words, kicking his feet out more.

"Do what? Tickle you?" Cas then slid his fingers further under Dean’s shirt to get at the bare skin on rest of his middle and Dean squealed, which Cas found most endearing, “Does it bother you when I say the word ‘tickle’?” Cas asked, slowing down to a gentle, gliding spider of his fingers. Dean still didn’t try to get away, but he did turn bright red.

Dean found himself at a loss for words - a predicament that he usually didn’t find himself in. He honestly just had no idea how to respond. No, it doesn’t bother me exactly, more like it just makes me feel…weird? because it’s something I like and it’s embarrassing to me I guess? Nope. That was not coming out of his mouth. Maybe he was so thrown because this day was just…not at all what he’d expected. How was this even happening?

Cas waited patiently for Dean’s breathing to return to normal, simply leaving him with a few giggles slipping out at the light brushing contact of Castiel’s fingers.

"Why do you seem so embarrassed?" Cas asked.

"I’m nohohot- you’re-" Dean sighed, taking all of the venom out of his retort (not that there was much there to begin with due to the consistent giggling), he continued in a much smaller voice, "I don’t knohohow, it’s just embahaharrassing okahay?"

Cas didn’t entirely understand, but he hadn’t seen act Dean so…shy about something before.

Cas moved one of his hands back to the middle of Dean’s stomach, a glow pulsing out of his palm as he smirked. Dean watched him with wide, dilated eyes, sucking in his stomach a bit in anticipation.

This time, it wasn’t the hazy, tingly almost-tickle from before. Castiel’s touch, or rather his not-touch, was calculated and deliberate, actually trying to tickle this time. And the difference was definitely noticeable.

Dean shrieked, throwing his head back against the bed and wiggling side to side, “Nohoho, no no no Cahahahas ohmygod-“

"No?" Cas raised a brow, acting oblivious, "What are you laughing at?"

"Cahahahas god dahahammit- ahaha that mojo’s sohoho not fair!" Dean cackled, bucking and twisting under Cas, but the electric sensations of tingly, wiggly, not-quite-there tickles were inescapable, and they were driving him a little crazy; he hadn’t felt anything like it before.

"Not fair for what?" Cas blinked.

So that was his game. Cas was baiting him.

"For- for whahat you’re doinghehehe!" Dean squealed, twisting his hands into the sheets, having given up on trying to push away or block the sensations at all (not that he exactly wanted to, but it was just a natural reaction).

"What am I doing?" Cas cocked his head to the side, and a pulse of even more intense mojo flared just against and under the threshold of Dean’s skin, tickling up his stomach and over his ribs, chest, prickling under his arms and down to his toes. Dean was certain he was going to lose his mind.

"Yohohou’re tihihickling me you ass!" Dean cried, thankful that he was already so red from laughing that his blush at that word was probably indistinguishable.

Cas’s hand twitched, and the feeling slowed to a gentle simmer of tingles that shivered across Dean’s skin.

"That wasn’t so hard to say, see?" Cas booped his nose and Dean rolled his eyes, trying to wipe the grin off of his face. The tickling eventually fizzled out, and Cas rolled off of Dean, flopping down next to him. The whole ordeal left them both laying on the bed, a little tired and a lot happy.

"You feel better now, right?" Cas asked, eying him.

Dean turned a little pink, “Well the gash is gone.”

"Good." Cas grinned, reaching over to squeeze Dean’s tummy, "Next time I’ll make you admit how much you like it." .

"Over my dead body." Dean growled, lunging at Cas and tackling him down against the bed, "I may not have the mojo but I can still hold my own."


End file.
